


Talk Dirty To Me

by therogueheart



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Buck knows Spanish, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Eddie Diaz Speaking Spanish, Eddie Diaz is Kinky, Español | Spanish, Evan Buckley Knows, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Spanish dirty talk, Voice Kink (?), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, boys loving boys, brief mention of alcohol, kinky boys, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Desperate for some form of relief, Eddie begins telling Buck all the things he wants to do to him in Spanish. All the dirty, nasty things.Turns out Buck isn't the only one with bad fucking luck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 634





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by saying I am not fluent in Spanish and while I did spend four hours attempting to get the translations as accurate as possible, there may still be mistakes/it may sound kinda janky to those who are fluent. I can only apologise.  
> Translations in the bottom notes in order of when they're spoken + the direct result when translated back to English.
> 
> This idea would not leave me alone and I just had to write it. This is honestly so dumb and I have no excuses for it. Shout out to Mikayla for making me laugh while I was writing this.  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr - my username is the same.

Eddie enjoyed the monthly team outing to The Drink Club, he really did. 

He just wished they could get through one fucking night out without someone flirting with Buck. The woman just wasn’t giving up, either. Eddie could see that Buck was trying to be polite and shun her advances without outright declining, but her hand was inching higher up his arm and Buck was running out of room to shuffle away.

 _“Él es Demasiado bonito para ti”,_ he muttered sourly, gaze fixed on her, level and unimpressed. At his side Buck glanced over his shoulder at him, cheeks bright pink, probably caving and pleading for help. 

Eddie had no qualms with being blunt. 

“Pressuring someone into going home with you is a good way to end up in court,” he remarked idly, shifting to make more space at his side, welcoming Buck into it and out of her reach unless she wanted to physically lean over the table to get to him. 

Her gaze flicked up, annoyance at being interrupted slowly fading into confusion, then something between trepidation and irritation. “He could have just said no,” she huffed, eyes narrowed before she spun on her heel and marched off towards the bar. Eddie watched her go with laser focus until he was sure she wasn’t going to cause trouble before he went back to watching Chimney belt out a Kesha song on stage, sipping his lukewarm beer. 

“Thanks, man”. Buck said it quiet enough that if they weren’t pressed shoulder to shoulder, Eddie would’ve missed it. He let his head loll a little, glancing across at Buck and moving to throw an arm around the back of the booth, wrist pressed against the back of Buck’s arm.

“You can always say no, Buck. You’re entitled to say no,” he reminded him kindly, holding that sea-blue gaze for a moment before he looked away. 

Buck was a little quiet on their next shift but Eddie put that down to a bad night’s sleep, making him a strong herbal tea and letting their legs press together in the truck, knowing that the younger man soaked up physical affection like a sponge. 

“You’re still coming to movie night on Friday, right?” He asked over the rumble of the engine and Buck perked up a little, beaming. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” Buck breathed, so fucking earnestly that Eddie had to look away for a moment. 

The warmth of Buck’s desire to spend time with him carried him all the way through to Friday, and he was helping Chris pour the popcorn into bowls when the door rattled with three light thumps. 

“What was the point in giving him a key if he just keeps knocking, huh, buddy?” He asked Chris, who giggled and uttered _silly Buck_ under his breath as he carefully shook the bag. “I’ll be right back, _mijo,_ ” he promised, squeezing his shoulder before he moved off. 

He pulled open the door and his greeting died on his tongue. 

Buck looked sleep-rumpled and soft, messy hair just grown long enough that without any gel it was starting to curl at his temples. Worse than that, though, was the hoodie he wore. 

It was Eddie’s. 

He must’ve left it at Buck’s at some point, but he knew that faded grey fabric and it was obvious in the way that it was just a scrap too tight on Buck’s frame. 

“ _Dios_ ,” he groaned, turning his eyes skyward. _“Eso estará en mis sueños esta noche”_. Buck’s lips parted where he stood in the golden haze of the porch light, fingers flexing around the tote bag he was holding. 

“What?” The taller firefighter meeped, blinking.

Eddie scrambled for a reasonable lie. “I said Chris won’t sleep tonight with all that,” he huffed out after a moment, stepping aside to let Buck in. Buck had heard him say ‘goodnight’ to Chris often enough that he knew what _noche_ meant. 

Buck opened his mouth, then closed it. Then after a moment shuffled through the main room after him. “They’re all savoury stuff,” he pouted after a moment, before he was accosted by Chris demanding a hug. 

Buck was telling the truth about his snacks, at the least. He’d brought plain cookies and salted popcorn (just in case Eddie’d run out) and sugar-free summer fruit yogurt. Chris immediately commandeered Buck, pulling him to the couch with the proclamation that his elbows were less bonier than Eddie’s. 

No more than fifteen minutes into the second movie; both his boys were asleep. 

Eddie lowered his glass of soda, watching them. Buck had listed over to the side, curled up in a C shape with Chris safely tucked under his arm, both of them dead to the world. He wondered idly and not for the first time if this is what it would be like, if one day Buck came over and just...Never left. 

He eventually prodded Buck into waking up so he wouldn’t get a crick in his neck and between them they got Chris’ teeth brushed and the kid tucked into bed. The next to be tucked in was Buck, half-asleep and still snuggled into his hoodie. _“_ _Dulces sueños,”_ he whispered against Buck’s temple as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders and moved off to start the process of cleaning up. 

Two weeks later he found himself ensnared into helping Buck stretch out after a painful day of repel rescues and climbing, his own arms grumbling in protest as he straddled one of Buck’s thighs, arms wrapped around the other one, pushing Buck’s knee towards his chest. 

He was going to need an Arctic level shower after this. 

“More,” Buck groaned beneath him, hands wrapped around the bar of the machine behind him, hips lifting from the ground. He was flushed and a little sweaty and spread out beneath him like an offering. Eddie ground his teeth and leaned his weight forwards, bending Buck’s leg further. 

_“No quieres más,”_ he growled, _"yo te arruinaría”_.

Buck’s breath hitched and his gaze was almost feral when he looked down at him, teeth catching his bottom lip on a whine, hips jolting up. Immediately fearing Buck was in pain, Eddie eased backwards and let Buck’s leg slowly drop, thumbs digging into the muscle gently. 

“No more stretching,” he amended, squeezing his knee. “Take a hot shower. I’ll get you some Deep Heat and some painkillers”. 

That was the start of the true downward spiral. 

The following Monday found him sat on the couch in the station, staring at where Buck was bent over the table, hips wiggling side to side in excitement, sloping spine pushing his ass out as he helped Hen to browse a fashion magazine for a present to give Karen. 

_“_ _Haz eso contra mi cara,”_ he muttered, sitting up a little straighter when Buck’s elbow slipped off the table and he yipped, whipping around and staring at him wide-eyed. For a moment his heart thumped and he was drenched in panic, wondering if Buck had somehow understood.

“What was that?” Buck asked, voice wavering a little. Eddie shrugged and dropped his gaze. 

“I said the blue one sounds nicer,” he lied, thumbing open his phone. He could feel Buck’s eyes on him for a moment longer, before Buck turned away. 

“Don’t listen to him. The red one is better. Eddie has _no_ fashion sense,” Buck huffed, nudging Hen. 

A week after that found them both trapped too close for comfort in the charred remains of a building, their lines tangled together and shifting rubble blocking their exit. It wasn’t a life-or-death but it was definitely annoying, and they weren’t going anywhere until the others could make an opening for them to wriggle out. 

Buck was a wriggling mess against his chest, unable to sit still. Ordinarily his restlessness was cute, like a puppy with too much energy, but right now it was a nuisance and a risk. Eddie had a piece of frame digging into his shoulder and if Buck didn’t stop moving soon Eddie wouldn’t be the only one getting poked by wood. 

“¿Quieres que te sujete, huh?” He snapped, grabbing a handful of Buck’s turnout to stop him from squirming. Buck fell still in his hold, sucking in a sharp breath. Eddie’s heart panged and he immediately regretted losing his temper. Buck was probably scared or uncomfortable, and he didn’t need Eddie’s short fuse added to the mix. 

“Hey. It's gonna be okay. We’re stable and Cap’s three minutes out. We’re both gonna be fine,” he soothed, knocking Buck’s headgear lightly with his knuckles. Buck shifted, head turning to look across at him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were a touch too bright, bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

“Yeah, I know,” he answered eventually, relaxing a little. Then he perked up. “Hey. Since you can’t run away and there’s nothing you can distract me with now, how about we talk about what you wanna do for your birthday?”

Eddie turned his gaze skywards with a groan. _“Dios._ You’re a dog with a bone, I swear”. But the corners of his mouth were pulled up into a smile. 

Three days after that found Eddie tenderly wiping blood and soot from the corner of Buck’s mouth, thumb pressing briefly against that plush, dark lower lip. _“Una boca como esa está hecha para follar,”_ he murmured, tipping his head a little as he dragged it down with his thumb under the pretence of checking that Buck still had all his teeth.

Buck made a pitiful whimper, leaning a little closer to him with his fist twisting in Eddie’s shirt, lips parting like at any moment he’d just suck Eddie’s thumb straight into his mouth. Eddie let his hand drop to avoid the temptation of shoving his fingers down Buck’s throat, instead offering a lopsided smile. 

“It hurting is your own fault. We told you not to make that jump,” he chastised, shaking his head. Buck blinked slowly at him, gaze dropping briefly to Eddie’s mouth, pink tongue sliding against where he’d bitten his own lip attempting to leap from one balcony to the other. 

“I made the jump, though,” he croaked after a moment, smirking. Eddie huffed out a breath but clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Brat,” he teased, pushing to his feet. A bitten lip and some bruised ribs were Buck’s prize for playing hero, but they’d saved the teenage girl trapped in her apartment and the fire had only consumed four out of the fifty-two segments, so it was a win for them all. 

A week after that, Eddie was lounging at the table at the station when Buck came loping up the stairs, all pouty and pleading. “Chim won’t work out with me because I can lift more than he can”. 

“You mean because you’re insufferable and gloat about it,” Eddie smiled, turning the page of his book. Buck flopped down on the seat opposite him and shot him the finger, even though he was grinning. Eddie let Buck stare at him expectantly for several more moments before he looked up again. 

“What?”

“Come to the gym with me,” Buck demanded, fingers drumming restlessly on the tabletop. 

“I’m reading”. 

“You’re just scared I’ll show you up,” Buck challenged playfully, eyes sparkling when Eddie’s gaze shot up to him. He could already tell Buck wasn’t going to be swayed, leaning against the edge of the table like a woman showing off her cleavage, looking up at Eddie from under his lashes. 

_“Es como si estuvieras rogando por ello,”_ Eddie muttered, dropping his gaze back to his book. For a short while Buck was silent again, probably trying to work out if Eddie had just insulted him or not. 

“Come on, old man. I know you’re worried you won’t keep up, but I’ll go gentle on you” Buck teased then, voice purred and almost sultry. 

Eddie flicked his book shut and leaned forwards slowly, elbows on the table as he caught Buck’s cerulean gaze and held it intensely. 

_“Oh, yo no iría fácil sobre te,”_ he growled, head tilting slowly. _“_ _No sabrías qué hacer contigo mismo si te pusiera las manos encima."_

Buck’s own head tipped a little, an exhale punched out of his chest as he wriggled atop his seat again. Eddie wondered idly what Buck thought he was saying. Playful trash-talk, perhaps?

 _“Yo te rompería. Te haría rogar. Yo te dejaría magullado. Apuesto a que lo tomarías,”_ he finished, acutely aware of how low his voice had become.

Buck’s pupils blew out and he made a soft, sweet sound as he leaned forwards a little. “Yeah?” the younger man asked breathlessly. Anticipation for a session in the gym that’d leave him sore and sweating, Eddie knew, and not any idea about what Eddie was really saying.

Eddie came back to himself, tearing his gaze away from where it had fallen to the slope of Buck’s neck; where he wanted to sink his teeth in like some animal. 

“Get changed,” he grumbled roughly, shoving himself to his feet. “But if you start boasting I’m dropping a barbell on your head”. 

It continued that way for verging on three months, with Eddie resorting to uttering filthy things in Spanish that would have nuns dropping like flies. Sometimes it was under his breath, other times it was directly to Buck’s face. 

And always with the latter Buck would listen with this goddamn expression, so invested in what Eddie had to say even though he didn’t understand it. It made Eddie feel like a fucking pervert but it was also so intoxicating he couldn’t stop it. A vice he’d let fester until it was almost compulsion. 

He tried to keep it as tame as he could, smothering his darker, more intense urges until the nights Chris went to Abuela’s and he could strip his cock like it was the last time he’d get the chance. It felt that way, some days. 

He was sure any day now he’d wake up and find a grey hair somewhere. Buck was a danger to his health, a bad habit he’d let carry him to the grave. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Buck asked, flopping into the space next to him, halfway to tipsy. They’d come circle right back to the first time Eddie’d let his control slip; although instead of a generic bar they were at a nightclub this time. Their monthly night out had fallen close enough to Buck’s birthday that they’d all agreed to hit a club. 

Bobby had retired some time ago, with Athena lingering behind only a little longer. Chim probably should’ve called it quits at least an hour ago, but he and Maddie were near the main stage belting along to the pop song playing and showing no signs of stopping. 

Buck had flit around the room like a butterfly, a social beacon and clearly in his element. Graduating from Buck 1.0 to Buck 2.0 hadn’t killed his appreciation for a good night out, and Eddie knew there were several crumpled scraps of paper in his back pocket with scribbled numbers on already. 

“About how I already feel too old to be here,” he shot back, letting his head loll to grin at Buck, who scoffed and pushed a brightly coloured shot at him in response. 

“Ah, come on. You’re still one of the hottest guys here, Eddie” Buck beamed, nudging their shoulders together before holding his arm out expectantly, leaning over the table. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but it was Buck’s birthday and he could deny his love nothing, so he leaned forwards too, linking their arms together and tossing back his own shot. It was syrupy and seemed to stick to his teeth and tongue on the way down, but Buck looked pleased and that made it worth it. 

“Says the one bagging everyone’s numbers,” he pointed out, watching Buck’s cheeks flush pink. 

“That’s just ‘cuz you’re sat there sulking,” Buck pointed out, grinning dopily as he leaned closer, like he was about to kiss him, before he shuffled away. “C’mon, Eddie. Come dance”. 

He put up a valiant protest but Buck wouldn’t be swayed, going as far as to latch onto Eddie’s arm and physically drag him across the booth, digging his heels in. Buck outweighed him by a good twenty pounds and had the advantage of being stood up, and it wasn’t long before Eddie was hauled towards the mass of bodies. 

He expected Buck to let him go - to disappear off into the fray as he had before, but he was wrong. Buck planted them both right in the thick of it, commanding a space and pressing up against Eddie’s shoulder, nudging him with a broad grin as he danced around him. 

Eddie watched him with half a smile, thoroughly distracted by the sway of his hips and the way Buck seemed to move fluidly with the music, like it was puppeteering him. He was a fixed point for Buck to move around, lost in the thump of the bass and Buck’s eyes. 

Buck stepped forwards until the fronts of their shoulders were pressed together, hips knocking, and Eddie’s resolve caved. He hadn’t been the type to go clubbing every weekend but he’d gone enough that he knew how to dance dirty and after a moment of getting a feel for the music he caught Buck off guard by moving with him, following the swirl of his hips and twisting in tandem when he did, leaning in when Buck leaned back or sideways. 

Buck licked his lips and dropped his gaze enough to watch Eddie’s hips and thighs. Heat crawled up his spine at the hungry gaze and he had to remind himself it was just because Buck’d had a little to drink.

Buck had moved closer at some point because suddenly all he could see was those eyes, drowning him in heat as they ground together like drunk teens. Without Eddie noticing it had gone from playfully dancing together to something more intense, needier and dirtier. 

If Buck was bothered by it he didn’t show it, riding the groove of Eddie’s hip and his thigh like a stripper against a pole. Eddie’s hand had somehow found its way to Buck’s flank, thumb digging in, on the verge of pulling him even closer. 

And fuck, but the younger firefighter was moving like they were fucking. He was all sensual sways of his hips and easy, dirty grinding, giving Eddie a sneak peek into what he was capable of when clothes weren’t in the way. 

It was almost too much. 

He coaxed Buck’s head towards his shoulder so he wouldn’t be tempted to do something stupid like kiss him, wrapping one arm around Buck’s waist and pretending it was to keep him upright and not a stupidly possessive gesture. Buck was scorching to the touch, muscles flexing with each heaved breath. 

Eddie angled his hips away so Buck wouldn’t feel that he was starting to get hard but Buck chased the contact, twisting himself like he was getting paid for it. Eddie gripped him tighter, growling. 

“ _¿Te moverías así en mi polla?_ ” He purred, needing a way to release the energy. This - telling Buck all the things he wanted to do without Buck understanding a word - was the safest bet. 

Against him Buck shivered and whined, hips rolling forwards before he dragged his head up, fighting against Eddie’s hand to mouth at his jaw. “Take me home and find out”. 

Eddie froze, every muscle locking up. His heart did a free-fall to the floor and every fragment of air in his lungs turned to ice, sharp shards that stabbed at his chest, looking for a way out. 

Feeling it, Buck leaned up and back, enough to catch his eye, his lower lip sucked nervously between his teeth. “Eddie-”

He jerked away at the sound of his name, tearing himself from Buck and slipping through a gap in the writhing bodies, pushing his way towards the door. 

He felt like throwing up. 

How much had Buck understood?

A lot of it, it seemed, the more he thought about it. The more he remembered all of Buck’s reactions whenever he spoke. At a stretch Eddie had put it down to a thing for the Spanish language - there was a reason it was always in the top-twenty-sexiest. 

He pushed out of the rear exit and into the alley way that served as a smoking area, sucking in a breath of cold air. 

_“Fuck!”_ He snarled, whipping around, only just stopping himself from punching the wall. Bruised knuckles would only cause more trouble later on. Pacing the alley he was mid-step when the door opened again and he tensed, shoulders hunching at the sound of that familiar, loping gait. 

“Eddie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Buck’s voice was pleading as he pawed at Eddie’s shoulder, pulling him around until they were face to face again. Buck’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was curling at his temples. 

Eddie jerked himself out of Buck’s hold and shoved him, just hard enough that he bounced off the wall. He stepped after him but didn’t crowd into his space, almost trembling with fear and adrenaline. 

“How much did you understand?” He demanded, watching Buck’s face crumple. 

“Most of it,” Buck admitted, voice a little rough. “But I-- It was easy enough to fill in the gaps where I didn’t”. 

Easy enough. 

Fuck, Eddie was such an idiot. A _perverted_ idiot. All this time he’d been saying those things and Buck had just been putting up with it, pretending-

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He snapped, moving away and running his hands through his hair. His mind kept screaming fight or flight but he stayed. He had to stay. He had to know. He had to know how badly he’d fucked everything up - if there was the option for forgiveness, however long into the future. 

“You didn’t want me to,” Buck replied quietly, shuffling against the wall. Buck’s gaze had dropped, shying away, and Eddie realised with a harsh breath that he was trying to hide. Make himself smaller. 

Lost for words, Eddie was silent long enough that Buck spoke up again. 

“You were saying it in Spanish,” he began, gaze flicking up. “A language you knew - _thought_ \- I couldn’t understand. So you didn’t _want_ me to know”. 

It was such a Buck thing to say that a soft noise tore itself out of Eddie’s throat and he stepped closer. Buck straightened up a little against the wall, unsure but as welcoming of Eddie as he’d always been. 

Eddie’s scrambled brain finally flung one coherent thought at him. “When did you learn Spanish?” He blurted out, then frowned. “Actually, I think I should be asking why the _only_ stuff you understand in Spanish is basically straight out of porn”. 

Buck’s cheeks stained a deeper shade of pink. “I, uh, I worked in South America for a while. Tending bars, mostly. One bar doubled as a strip club on the weekends. You pick stuff up along the way. And the girls thought it was cute - teaching me to say bad stuff”. 

Eddie hummed. Oh, he’d bet it was _real_ cute. Buck had been, what, barely twenty when he’d left college and set off on his own? All fresh faced, still in his ‘Buck 1.0’ phase. 

What he wouldn’t give to have been there, whispering filth into a pretty, young Buck’s ear for the first time. 

“How do you say ‘do you still want to?’ in Spanish?” Buck asked after a moment. 

_“¿Todavía quieres?”_ Eddie responded automatically, voice a little faint.

“Yes” Buck breathed, corners of his mouth ticking upwards. 

It took Eddie a moment to catch on. 

“ _Dios_ ,” he groaned, shaking his head even as he grinned. “What am I going to do with you, huh?”

Buck’s gaze turned wicked. 

“Break me, bruise me and make me beg”.

**Author's Note:**

> Dios. - God  
> Él es Demasiado bonito para ti. - He’s too pretty for you.  
> Eso estará en mis sueños esta noche. - That will be in my dreams tonight.  
> No quieres más, yo te arruinaría. - You don’t want more, I would ruin you.  
> Haz eso contra mi cara. - Do that against my face.  
> ¿Quieres que te sujete, huh? - You want me to hold you down, huh?  
> Una boca como esa está hecha para follar. - A mouth like that was made for fucking.  
> Es como si estuvieras rogando por ello. - It's like you’re begging for it.  
> Oh, yo no iría fácil sobre te. No sabrías qué hacer contigo mismo si te pusiera las manos encima. - Oh, I wouldn’t go easy on you. You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if I got my hands on you.  
> Yo te rompería. Te haría rogar. Yo te dejaría magullado. Apuesto a que lo tomarías. - I would break you. I’d make you beg. I’d leave you bruised. I bet you’d take it.  
> ¿Te moverías así en mi polla? - Would you move like that on my cock?  
> ¿Todavía quieres? - Do you still want to?


End file.
